


Meeting My Idol- Jacksepticeye

by elel90



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cancer, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Swearing, Like theres two curse words, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elel90/pseuds/elel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before her treatment for Cancer begins, Tessa decides to take an impromptu trip with her little sister, Cass, and meet her idol, Jacksepticeye just in case this is the last chance she ever gets to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first YouTube related Fan Fic! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, I just want to be honest off the bat, and say that no one is meeting Jack in this first chapter, but don’t worry, he will be here soon. This story is about how someone we don’t know can matter so much to us, and I hope that all of you enjoy it. Thanks.

**T/W:Cancer**

October 3rd

I am starting this diary, because I might be dying. I might be dying, and I don’t want to miss a word of this time. Not one moment. On my sister’s birthday, I am thinking of death. 

Not to say that this day has been all bad. Today we got to eat cake and give Cass presents.

One week ago, I passed out at work while I was mopping aisle 9. Fortunately, I am still under my parent’s insurance and I was able to go to the doctor. Unfortunately, I have cancer and may or may not survive. 50/50 chance the doctors said.

So today, after work, I returned home to my parents, and they walked around eggshells around me, and didn’t even bug me about watching YouTube straight after work, instead of cleaning my messy room. Yes, I am 25, and still live with my parents. I pay a bit of rent and I don’t do anything stupid with my money. Cut me some slack.

Cass walked into my room, and jumped on the bed. “Mom wants to know what pizza toppings you want.” Her eyes were sad. She was clearly still upset about my cancer diagnosis. Not that I can blame her, but it’s hard for me to be comforting when I am a walking time bomb.

“Pineapple, spinach, cherry tomatoes, and pineapples.” She rolled her eyes at me.

“Ok, I get it.”

“And pineapples.”

“oh my god, you are so lame. Lame..” She stuck her tongue at me, but also hugged me.

“I’ll tell her. Afterwards, want to watch a vid together?” No, I didn’t. I wanted to be alone. Even despite the fact that I might have a limited time left with my family, I wanted to stay in my room and watch people that I have never met, but inspired me so much, that I felt like I had known them my whole life.

“Sure, whatever you want to watch. “ I smiled at her. At least I hope I smiled. I may have grimaced.

Cass ran upstairs and returned and we watched Part one of Jacksepticeye’s Undertale playthrough. It was my bizillionth time watching it, but I still loved it. Cass and I quoted it often. Finally, after dinner, Cass blew out the candles on her cake, and she opened her presents. Mom and dad got her clothes and some books that she wanted. I eagerly waited for her to open my presents. Finally, she opened the first one. “Tiny box Tim.” The other one was much bigger than the other one, and was clearly something very soft. Finally she opened it. “Septic Sam!”

My mom looked concerned at the green monstrosity. Cass loved plushies. She has been collecting them since she was 6 and went to Build-A-Bear for the first time. I had no problem adding to her collection.

“How much was that?” My mom asked me. I just shrugged at her and didn’t answer. She let that go. She knew I was not having the best week of my life.

Cass hugged my enthusiastically. “Thank you so much.”

She also hugged my parents.

I’m glad that Cass had a good birthday, but I’m still reeling from the fact that I might miss the rest of her birthdays.

 I’m not going to say the type of cancer. Does it even matter? Maybe when I get past how scary this all is, I will be able to, but not now.

I haven’t started my life yet, and I haven’t gotten to the good part of my story. I want to travel. I want to go to conventions and meet my idols. I want to go out and change the world, and make a difference. I want to create something that people will love. I have never been able to do anything yet. I want that to happen. What if I never get a chance to now?

October 4th:

For months, I had been eyeing a convention that Jacksepticeye was going to attend. It’s next weekend. As broke as I am, I still have enough money for tickets for two days. I am sure that I can make it in a day’s drive. I am an adult(though I sometimes act like a teenager). My car is crappy, but it’s functional enough to go a few states over. It is irresponsible to waste money on things when you are broke, but I might be dead by next year. Any of us could be, so maybe tickets to this convention is worth it, for the two minutes of happiness that I will get by meeting Jack and getting his autograph.

I want to live my life knowing that I had a chance to meet someone that I admired, and that I didn’t die wasting opportunities. He never comes this close to me. Never.

I won’t go to any other conventions that he will be at this year, because chemo is going to make me so tired, I don’t know if I will be able to enjoy it.

The biggest reason of all that I want to go is that I want to take Cass. I have told her that I would take her to see Jack someday, and I don’t know if that day will ever happen. Mom keeps telling me that I shouldn’t think like that, but it’s true. I don’t know. Cass is the best person in the world, and I want her to meet JackSepticEye. More selfishly than that, I want to be there when she meets him for those few moments with him. I need to make that happen.

I bought the tickets.

October 5th:

Mom is letting Cass go with me. She was so angry at me for wasting my money on the tickets, but when I convinced her that I had been saving my money so well, that it wasn’t that bad, and that this trip will be a good thing to do before I start my treatment, She caved pretty easily. We leave October 9th. The convention starts October 10th. Jack will be there October 11th.

Cass bounced up and down when I told her I bought the tickets. Neither of us have ever been to a convention before.

Cass and I are a lot closer than most of my friend’s siblings. We are 12 years apart in age, yet we love the same things. Then again, I am old enough where I look out for her and can be very protective.

“He is so signing my plushie.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“It’s not my fault that you didn’t buy me a shirt instead of a plushie.”

“Well, now I know not to get you anything for Christmas, if this is the thanks I am going to get from you.” I teased my sister.

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Cass and I sat and talked in my room, as she put on some of her crappy music that I didn’t really understand, but tolerated, because I loved her.

I used to recommend videos to Cass. Then when she got older, she had friends that influenced her tastes, and I didn’t help her find new things as nearly as much as I once did. Fortunately, that was a good thing, because she ended up recommending to me Jack and Markiplier’s videos. We talk about them a lot. We watch them and quote them on a regular basis.

I know I’m in my 20s. I shouldn’t be wasting my time watching videos online, right? But, I do. It makes me so happy. I don’t know why. I am sure there is a reason. Maybe it’s because two men around the same age of me have found something they love to do, and that watching them share their humor and their joy with me gives me hope that I will find the same thing someday. I don’t know. Or maybe I just think they’re funny and there is no hidden meaning behind any of it.

But we didn’t talk about any of this earlier as we sat in my room and hung out. We just laughed at each other and made stupid jokes. And it means everything to me.

October 6th

I can’t sleep. All I am thinking of is my life. I am so scared. Not just of dying, but of dying before I accomplish anything.

I graduated from college a few years ago, and ever since then, I have just been floating around from place to place and from job to job. Cafes. Grocery stores. Movie theaters. I have been doing what I can to make money, but not necessarily anything that makes money that I can live on in the long term. This nonprofit job I have been doing part time with my grocery store job has been great, but one, I don’t feel like I am helping enough people, and two, I don’t love doing this either.

I don’t know what I want to do with my life. I don’t think I’m talented or good enough at anything. When is my life going to start? After chemotherapy? After the surgery that I will get if it shrinks my tumor down enough? I don’t know anything.

October 8th

A few days until I leave to see Jack. Cass has been jumping up and down with the excitement. My mom is still pretty sour over me spending money on the tickets, but when I reminded her that I had enough money to handle it, she seemed to get over it. I made a promise to my sister to take her to Jacksepticeye, and now that my future is uncertain, I wanted to make that happen now. I’m lucky I am able to do that. Maybe it’s fate. Maybe it’s luck. I have no idea, but I am fortunate.

I try not to accept too many things for my mom, but I did accept money for gas and food. She would have been even more worried sick if she hadn’t given me those things just in case.

October 11th

This morning, Mom made sure Cass and I remembered everything for the trip. I tried really hard not to get annoyed. I know she means well, but once again, I am an adult. Yes, I live with my parents, but I still take care of my responsibilities, and try my best to be an adult. I didn’t argue though. It would be a long three days if I were to leave arguing with my well-meaning mom. Cass and I hit the road at around 9am. I avoided stopping too much, and I promised her we could stop more on the way back. I reminded her that we have been on this route before anyway. There wasn’t much to see. After only stopping to eat at diners and get gas, we got to the hotel in six hours.

I ordered pizza to the room for the two of us. Half pepperoni. Half mushrooms. Cass looked at the mushrooms in disgust, but didn’t comment on the fungus infected pizza.

I decided to take a walk around the hotel, and made sure Cass locked the door. The hotel is actually not that bad I should add. It could have been really crappy. But when I booked it, I made sure that it was far enough from the convention that it would be cheaper, but close enough that the drive wouldn’t be that bad. In my opinion, a 30 minute drive each day isn’t that bad. I stepped outside to the indoor pool area and went for a small swim, and when I got out, I walked past a man in a Jacksepticeye T-shirt.

Before my socially anxious brain could stop me, I blurted out. “Screw you Billy!” He stopped in his tracks and laughed. “Wow, finally someone who recognized the shirt.”

“I am surprised you’re wearing it today. I was sure that you would wait until Saturday so you can get it signed.”

“I meant to, but I kind of forgot all of my clothing. And the shirt I had when I drove over here is now covered in coffee. So it’s this shirt. Good thing the hotel has a washer, right?”

“I assume. You are here for the convention.”

“Yeah, I am. My name is Seth btw.”

“I’m Tessa.”

We talked for 30 minutes. We agreed to definitely trade stories about our convention experiences together and to talk to each other on Facebook or something.

When I returned, I showered and laid in our bed. Cass was already droopy eyed and lying down.

“I am so excited for tomorrow.”

I almost didn’t respond. I was so excited for tomorrow as well.

But it was obvious.

“I am too. Whatever happens, happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day that Tess has been waiting for. How does it go?

October 12th

I had never been to a convention before. Not going to lie. I was freaking out. While I had long ago gotten better at dealing with my social anxiety(calling to order a pizza no longer fazed me and I can be passable when presenting in front of people), being around lots of people was intimidating. Fortunately, I was going to be with my little sister. So going into the convention hall, I made sure that I just focused on making sure that she had a great time. If she was having fun, then I would be having fun by extension.

We walked at the things that people were selling at stands. I toyed with the idea of going to a tattoo artist that specialized in geeky designs, but decided that I should get a doctor’s permission before I do that, since I didn’t know the research of getting a tattoo right before starting chemo.

Rob Paulson had a panel that I went to. Fortunately, I have educated Cass on the things that the school has neglected to teach her: 90s animation. She had seen every episode of Animaniacs and was enthusiastic to hear him. The wait to get in was a long one, and I was surprised that we got in.

There was a lot of walking and waiting in lines and lots and lots of people. Not that I was surprised. I had a raging headache on the drive back to the hotel. I ended up running into Seth again when I went to grab some ice. He looked beaten and tired as much as I did, but he seemed to be happy to see me. I ended up going to a strange man’s room for an hour(always a great idea). I texted Cass so she knew that I was talking to someone and would be there soon enough. I have trouble talking to people that I barely know, but he was a very nice guy, that I was able to have a conversation with him. Besides, at least it was one guy, as opposed to a whole group. He told me about himself. Apparently, he only lives an hour away from me. He’s in college, and is studying Computer Science. He is an aspiring youtuber.

I admitted to him that I had always been interested in making videos, but I didn’t have the talent to do it. He frowned when I said that, and said that if I ever really wanted to do it, that I should just go for it. He also said that learning how to edit wasn’t too difficult, and that he could help me with any advice. I told him that I would think about it I didn’t tell him that I may or may not get a chance to do it.

Finally, after talking about Steven Universe for ten minutes, I decided that it was time for bed, and I ended up coming here. Cass interrogated me about the guy I was talking, but then flopped on the bed and passed out in a few minutes.

 

I forgot to write about this a few days ago, but Cass gave me a good idea. She said I should write to Jack and tell him what I am going through. A part of me doesn’t want to do that. I don’t want to come across as wanting attention. But fair enough, I will do it I guess.

I typed it up the other day and I will give it to him if I meet him. I will write more about my experience after tomorrow. I am too tired right now. Goodnight diary.

October 13th

Cass and I got to the line to meet Jack. The crowd around me made me feel claustrophobic, but I squeezed my little sister’s hand. I was nervous. We were pretty far back in the line. We would be cutting it close.

Cass and I talked and played a few games to pass the time. Would You Rather and kiss, kill, marry.

My heart fluttered when we got about ten people away from Jack. I could sense Cass’ was doing the same to her.

“We are cutting off the line here. I’m sorry.” My heart almost burst. No, we are so close. Until I realized that he was cutting off the line a few behind me.

“Oh thank god!” Cass said, her heart rate seeming to be settling down.

For 20 minutes, we watched Jack interact with his fans. He would hate that I used that word. He would call us all viewers. But here he was, he was interacting with them as much as he could before he had to leave and give room to others that are going to be coming after him.

Finally, Cass and I were at the front and we watched a mother and daughter get a picture with him.

The security guard motioned for us to step forward and we hurriedly approached Jack’s booth.

“Hi guys.” His smile sparkled even better in person. His green hair was even brighter than I imagined.

“Hi Jack. Umm…” Cass was struggling to speak to him, and he could tell, and he just smiled understandably at her.

“Did you two want a picture?”

“Yes.” I found myself saying to him. I had so many things to say to him. So much I wanted to tell him, but not enough time, but maybe that’s a good thing. It would stop me from rambling on.

Jack handed Cass’ phone to the guard. He pulled me and Cass close. I could feel my body going warm from the touch. I fought back my urge to start giggling.

I was fighting off the headache I was getting, and the guard took the picture. Jack gave me a hug and gave Cass a hug. I was about to walk away, but then I remembered the letter. I quickly grabbed it out of the bag, and handed it to him.

Cass handed him a picture of fanart that she drew.

“Thank you.”

“Thanks Jack!” I hope that just saying Thanks told him everything that I wanted to say to him. I hope it told him that how often I watched his videos and how it got me through so many tough times. How his videos made me want to be a more positive person, and not doom and gloom. I hope he knows it.

Cass and I were shooed away from the guard. I looked back and saw Jack put the letter down on his things.

I then saw the guard bring the next people in the line and he did the same with him as he did with them.

The rest of the convention was a lot of fun. I dealt with the heavy crowds very well. It’s good to have a lot of fun before hell breaks loose within my body. And I don’t mean that in a negative way. I really am happy. I got to take my little sister on a trip she will never forget.

Jack’s POV

One month later:

Jack smiled as he looked at all of the fanart that his fans had given him at his last convention. He was happy that the convention had finally gotten around to sending him all of the fan letters and fan art. He had the greatest fans in the world, and he felt so happy to have their support. He only told them every single chance that he could to tell them how much he appreciated them.

Jack filmed and edited an Opening Your Presents with all of the fan gifts, and as the video uploaded, he began to read the letters that fans.

Jack opened a letter from a Tessa Evans and opened it up. There was a two young women, sisters he guessed. He smiled. They looked adorable together. One was probably in their early 20s. The other a preteen. Suddenly, he remembered them from the meet and greet and he was happy that he at least got to meet these two viewers. Finally, he read the letter.

_Dear Jack:_

_I want to thank you so much for being such a great guy. I love your videos, and I love your enthusiasm. You have brought me so much joy and happiness. Most importantly, you bring my little sister so much joy and happiness._

_I have cancer. I have a 50/50 chance of dying. I am so scared. Not just that I might not be around to enjoy all of what is around me, but I am scared of leaving behind my family. You don’t just bring me comfort. You bring my little sissy comfort as well, and I can never thank you enough. We have had so many fun times watching your videos. Hell, we’ve had some sad moments with you. Presentable Liberty is depressing as fuck._

_I have to tell you a secret Jack. My secret is that even though most people think my biggest fear is death, it’s not. My biggest fear is that I am going to die before I get to live my life. I have been living a life with a great family. But one where I just kind of get by the bare minimum. I don’t have any talents, and I feel unmotivated sometimes. I feel like I will never accomplish anything sometimes, even if I survive. I hate feeling like a loser. I want to matter. I want to be important. I want to do something great and make people feel emotions._

_When I do feel capable of doing these things, it’s usually because you are one of the few people that seem to mean it when you say it in one of your serious videos. You used to feel as unmotivated as I feel now, and I don’t want to be this way forever. I want to do something great like you. I just don’t know what._

_Thank you so much again. I’ll end the letter here before I drone on and on. I hope you have a great day Jack. Hell, a great life. You deserve it. Thank you. For every laugh and shared tears over a video game. For making me feel happy and that there’s hope. Because despite some of the things I have said here, I know there is hope._

_Thanks._

_Tessa Evans_

Jack might not cry a lot in his videos when compared to Mark, but soon a few tear drops began to fall on Tessa’s letters. Fortunately, there was an address included in the letter, and he began to type a letter to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. Feel free to comment and share your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa gets a response from Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end! Thank you so much to anyone who read this, left comments, or Kudos.

November 23rd

I haven’t written like I planned on it. I haven’t been writing about chemo or how miserable I have been feeling. It would have gotten old for me real quick.

Nausea

Vomiting

Exhausted and fatigue all the fucking time. I am so sick of it.

One more week and I am done with chemo. Then we will x-ray me and see where I am.

I am freaked out. Incredibly freaked out. I have been doing my best to not lose my mind.

My family has been great. If I could I would just lock myself in my room, and watch videos, but my family only lets me do that some of the time. I am glad my family has really helped me through it.

I am too tired to keep writing. I’ll write more later.

November 25th

Jack responded to me.

 

 

Hi Tessa:

Thank you so much for your letter. I can’t tell you how much it means to me to have such great viewers like you that come all the way to conventions to meet me. Thank you so much.

I am sorry to hear that you have cancer. I can’t tell you how things are going to turn out for you, but I want you to know that I care about you, and whatever happens, even if you think that the things you have accomplished so far hasn’t mattered to anyone, they have. Whatever you have done, you have met someone or have done something for someone, and it mattered to them. We all do things that matter more to people than we can ever imagine.

If you want to accomplish more things. If you want to climb a mountain, write a book, or perform surgeries (please get a license first though), I believe in you. It’s cheesy, but it’s true. You are capable and talented. Even if you haven’t discovered it yet, you are talented.

Thank you so much Tessa. I hope meeting me was worth it. I am always sad that I can’t talk to you all for longer, but I am glad that you were able to make it in line.

Yours Truly:

Jackaboy J

 

I still feel like Hell. I still feel terrible, but he responded to me, and he believes in me. How do I describe how that feels in words?

 

Almost a year later

Octotober 10th

It’s been a year. A year since I started treatment. Since I started losing my hair. Since I started vomiting every morning. And feeling sick all of the time. I didn’t write about that like I was planning on it. Every time I started to, I realized that the whole diary would have been the same thing over and over. Then again, maybe I should have done it. It’s supposed to be therapeutic.

Cancer wrecked my body. I can’t put into words how terrible it was to me, and how there were days that I wanted to stay in my room and watch youtube videos all day and not think about anything else. Honestly, there were days that I did do that. They helped keep me sane. But other days, I forced myself up, and I would do my best to go for a walk if I was physically able. I was able to take off from work, and I even started to write a little like I have always tried to do. Honestly, it was crap, but I at least got something down.

It can always come back. It just can. That’s something that I will have to learn to live with.

The good news is that I have more time now to be with my family, and to do whatever I want to do with this planet. That is, if I can ever figure out what I want to do with my life.

Fortunately, I have started to not sit in my house and feel sorry for myself about my lack of direction. I am learning Spanish. I am going to take a test to get a job with the government. I still have no idea what I want to do. It’s still scary, but maybe if I try a bunch of things, something will stick.

In much more interesting news, I finally a video series of YouTube. It’s not gaming. I did something I felt like would be something I am more familiar with.

I have started a series for others with social anxiety. I talk about my own experiences. I talk about all of the times fear got the best of me. It’s not very popular, but the people that stick around and comment on my videos are very sweet. I don’t need millions of subscribers. If I am just helping one person, then I feel like it’s enough. I thought about writing to Jack again and letting him know about what I have been doing, but I have never felt the courage to do it.

I have mentioned him a few times in my videos. I even thanked him in my first videos for being so kind to me when I first met him. A few have joked that they ship me Jack. They have yet to come up with a clever ship name. It was a bit weird at first, but fortunately, it’s only a few people. I’m not even at one thousand subscribers yet.

In my six month anniversary video that I put up yesterday, I thanked him again, and told him that even though he probably doesn’t remember me, I will always remember meeting him for those two minutes. I didn’t tag him on Twitter or anything. I don’t want to mooch viewers off of him.

Jack told me that he believed in me, and even though he says that to all of us, I don’t doubt it for one second. I still have no idea what I am doing and I don’t know when I will die, but I am here for now, and that’s what’s important.

Every time I try to write him a letter to tell him I am cancer free, I freak out. I want to tell him so badly.

Fortunately for me, my mom has bought me tickets to VidCon for the summer time. I have never been to California. Mark, Bob, Wade, and Jack will all be there, and I couldn’t be more excited. I will be there with Cass. I am not going to stand in line again to see him, but I will see their panel.

I don’t know when I will write again, but hopefully it’s for something great.

June 17th

There are just moments that are too amazing to write about. I don’t know how to put it into words, but this is what I am going to have to try to do, because I don’t want to forget the emotions that I felt afterwards. So here I go.

Imagine you are in the crowd watching four people that you love watching joke and interact with the crowd. You are in the back, and no one can see you. As the show is ending, and you are ready to grab your sister’s hand and bolt before the crowd starts to leave, you are approached by security who tells you that you need to go with him right now. You are freaked out, because you don’t want to get arrested. You didn’t do anything wrong, and you don’t want your sister to see you handcuffed in a crowd, but nonetheless, as you protest, you follow him and squeeze your sister’s hand to comfort her.

Then he takes you out the doors and then he takes you through a door that leads backstage to where Jack and the gang are standing, and finally, they end their show, and they walk in from the stage and they are all laughing at smiling until their eyes meet you.

“Tessa and Cass right?”

You can imagine how that felt right?

I stared at him like a dear in headlights, but I managed to fight it off. This is Jackaboy. I feel like I already know him.

I wondered how he knew I would be there, but after gaining the courage, I went up to him, and gave him a hug. Fortunately, he gave me a good, firm hug back. After a moment, I pulled away. I almost apologized for the surprise hug, but one look from Jack, and I knew it wasn’t necessary.

“How’d you know I was here?”

“I got a letter from Cass. She told me you were going through chemo. She also told me that you were done with chemo and that surgery was successful. She also wrote to me that you were coming. I contacted her and set this up. “

I hugged Cass. “Thanks, sis.”

“Mark, Bob, Wade, and I actually wanted to know if you wanted to meet with us. We were going to walk around the convention .Are you interested?”

“Yes, we are so in.”

I am worried that I am going to wake up and that this is going to be a dream. That Cass and I didn’t hang out with four of our favorite youtubers. We played some o the demos and video games at the stations. I watched them interact with fans. It was fun to see the interactions. I hugged all of them at the end of the day and told them thanks.

“We’re happy you are doing so much better.” Mark said, he said in his deep, soothing voice.

“Thanks.”

Jack gave me another hug. “I am so glad that you are doing better, too. And I hope you are loving your videos and that you find your passion.”

“Thanks Jack.”

We all took a selfie. I saw Jack up it on twitter.

I still don’t know a lot of things. I don’t know if I will always be making videos. I don’t know what I love to do the most. I don’t know much. But I am getting there. Jack believes in me, and that does make me know that if I believe in myself, everything will be ok. God, that is so cheesy. But it’s true.

I’m healthy. I’m alive. Anything’s possible. Maybe I’ll even see Jack again someday. Who knows. None of this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t taken a chance and met JackSepticEye.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I had a great time writing this. Please leave any comments below with your thoughts on the story! :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank to my little sister LissaWho5 for posting this final chapter and copying what I said in the author notes for me. Also thank she proof read all of my chapters for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> Fun Fact, Tessa and Cass are inspired by me and my sis, LissaWho5 , characteristics.
> 
> Feel free to comment/give constructive criticism and give kudos.


End file.
